<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bamboleo by FreckledSkittles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112840">Bamboleo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles'>FreckledSkittles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Talent, barisi in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So ADA Rafael Barba was dancing in his office by himself. Who didn’t have a dance to a song they liked every now and again? What made Barba any different from anyone else?</p><p>Or: Five Times Sonny Caught Rafael Dancing and One Time He Joined Him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bamboleo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rafael Barba is a mambo dancing legend and I will not be taking criticism at this time</p><p>So I've been in a habit of just watching "Sing" and they use the song "Bamboleo" by Gipsy Kings at one point and then I got hit with the thought of Rafael dancing to it and then I got hit with another thought of Rafael being a master in Latin/Cuban dances and well here we are<br/>Thank you to StillNotMeShh for help with the Latin dances and also with a bit of Spanish &lt;3 always an icon, we love to see it<br/>(and also lowkey thank you to the Seared cast for <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B4NdIishUnt/?hl=en">this glorious video</a>, even though there isn't much salsa featured in the fic)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonny walks off the elevator and into the space leading up to Barba’s office. He was on a simple paperwork delivery since Barba wasn’t able to stop by and pick the papers up himself. Sonny took the opportunity to drop them off at a lull in the day, with Fin and Rollins following up with a witness and Liv at a meeting.</p><p>Carmen’s desk has a small “be back in five” sign on it, and there’s a quiet murmur of music coming from behind Barba’s closed office door. Sonny doesn’t recognize the song but it sounds Latin. Maybe something perfect for mambo—does Barba dance? Even though he’s only been with SVU for a year, Sonny has made fast friends with his squad members. ADA Rafael Barba was a tougher one to earn, but the cracks have been forming in the facade for a while now and are only getting wider. He doesn’t bash Sonny’s legal suggestions as often as he used to, and they have definitely shared moments that would be extremely personal for any other pair. For Sonny and Barba, it’s just another instance of possible flirting that feels like it could be more if he wasn’t so scared of taking that first step.</p><p>Sonny checks his phone for any messages, moreso as a front to try and take his time while he waits for Carmen to return. When Barba’s doors were closed, it was a clear sign that he was too entrenched in his work to even accept a delivery. Carmen would take Sonny’s if she were here, so it looks like he’ll have to break the virtually unspoken code and enter Barba’s door.</p><p>Except when he does, much to his surprise, Sonny isn’t disturbing a workday filled with visible stress and mountains of paperwork that threaten to raise another migraine to his temple. Barba isn’t hunched over his desk, suspenders straining against him in a poor attempt to break free from his clouded mind. And if the music is meant to help him focus on work, it’s doing a terrible job at it.</p><p>Barba is standing in front of his desk, his back to his office door, suit jacket tossed aside and sleeves neatly rolled to his elbows. His entire body moves in a dance that Sonny is hypnotized by instantly. Barba’s hips sway as the music flows through his legs and to his feet, which move forward and back in quick steps. His upper body moves like water, fluid and smooth in each motion to match the swift shifts of his feet and hips, arms like waves but curt and quick between movements held close to his body. It’s a dance that looks effortless coming from a man who knows how to twist words to his liking and whose mind can spit out verbal whips faster than his gait.</p><p>Sonny is mesmerized by it all. The presence Barba has, completely alone in his office but taking a moment to dance by himself. The energy flowing around him, drawn in as if tugged by gravity itself. The look of him is enchanting—no signs of stopping, suspenders smooth and flat against his back, his dress pants hugging his legs and defining the crease of his ass more than it needs to be. Sonny tries not to stare at it, his instinct telling him to leave for witnessing what is clearly a private moment, but he doesn’t listen. He can’t, not with the spell those quick jumps and sharp sways have him under.</p><p>At the chorus of the song, Barba starts singing, moving forward to the coffee maker in his office and pouring himself a fresh mug. His dancing calms a bit, mostly swings of his hips as he focuses on pouring the coffee, but as soon as the carafe is down and out of his hands, he picks up the pace. He gets as far as the second pronunciation of what Sonny can only assume is the title of the song—“Bamboleo,” whatever that means—before Barba is turning around and looking up at the obvious presence that has witnessed the last minute of his performance.</p><p>A ghastly yelp leaves Barba’s throat, shaking Sonny out of his daze, and he rushes to turn the music off as Sonny tries to shut the door. He scuffs his shoe under it and nearly bangs his head against the wood but he stops himself when Barba, now standing still and as imposing as ever, clears his throat and focuses on him.</p><p>“I hope you haven’t forgotten, in your rush to get over here, that knocking when you spot a closed office door is the courteous thing to do?” Barba states, staring at Sonny over a judging sip of coffee. The lack of music is daunting, the silence stiff and heavy over them. Matched with how tense Barba is, Sonny would be surprised if he heard that Barba had been dancing while no one was supposed to be watching.</p><p>“Maybe I did,” Sonny shrugs in a weak attempt at a joke, “and you didn’t hear it over the music.” He adds a laugh, but the humor doesn’t reach his eyes. Barba isn’t convinced of it either, his bored stare matching the aloof aura radiating off of him. Sonny clears his throat and holds the folder of paperwork out. “Here are, ah, copies on the Dresden case.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Barba turns away from him, and Sonny catches the deep reddish hue on his neck and ears. Even thinking it could be an embarrassed blush makes him apologetic for suggesting it in the first place. “Close the door on your way out, please.”</p><p>Sonny nods and has the door halfway closed behind him when Barba speaks up again.</p><p>“And, uh, if you wouldn’t mind keeping what you say to yourself.” </p><p>Barba keeps his focus on the papers he’s received but the tension in his shoulders reveals how intensely he’s waiting for a response. Sonny’s heart softens at the thought. He had no plans of saying anything about Barba’s dancing anyway, but hearing the request makes him want to commit to it for the first time all over again. He could compliment his dancing, ask him for advice on how to move like that, but instead, he settles for offering a comforting smile and tilting his head a bit. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Barba’s smile is the last thing he gets a glimpse of before he shuts the door.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sonny doesn’t tell anyone about the dancing. He could ask Nick or Liv, at least to see if they noticed anything like that before, but he never commits to it. The details aren’t very important anyway—so ADA Rafael Barba was dancing in his office by himself. Who didn’t have a dance to a song they liked every now and again? What made Barba any different from anyone else?</p><p>His attitude, mostly. That steel exterior he put up to fend off anyone who wanted to ask about his personal life. Or maybe the allure of his name alone. From his walk to his stance to his voice, it was all an effortless demand to watch and listen to him and no one else. Sonny had always been captivated by it and for good reason. Rafael Barba was a force.</p><p>And perhaps Sonny is biased, seeing as he and Barba—for work, at least, but Rafael when they’re alone—have been dating for six months now. After a party in May to commemorate Mike’s promotion to Lieutenant and sequential move to the Homicide Unit, Rafael and Sonny came to a mutual agreement over toasted shot glasses and stares that lasted much longer than they should have. There was something between them, a deeper connection, a larger picture depicting their future. They would be fools to keep pushing the boundaries of professional and personal relationships for another year. (The rest of the squad would argue that they were fools for waiting two years after Sonny’s arrival to do anything, period, but perhaps they were biased too.)</p><p>Either way, the day Sonny walked in on Rafael dancing in his office eventually fades from his memory. In pieces, the moment becomes dimmer, almost like the opacity was being messed with, until he couldn’t even remember what Rafael was wearing, or why he was there in the first place, or what the song was. It could have been before they started dating or months earlier, but it has no room in his mind. Sonny takes the time to fill the new memory space with time spent honoring Rafael, kissing him, loving him, making him laugh, comforting his cries, protecting him with full certainty that he is just as equally safe with Rafael. It finally feels like Sonny can fall in love, and he has a sneaking suspicion Rafael feels the same.</p><p>He doesn’t think about it, or the dancing, until one late afternoon in the middle of January. </p><p>Sonny had spent a good portion of a Saturday at Bella and Tommy’s, watching his niece Sofia while her parents ran errands. As much as he loves his family, even the smallest ones, a day he had hoped would be spent relaxing with his boyfriend, he finds himself exhausted on the way home. He opens the apartment door—Rafael’s this weekend, and only a few more weeks before they moved in together—to a litany of smells and the soft lull of music. Rafael always put on old records or tunes his family lugged from Cuba when he needed background noise. Much like his boyfriend, he needed something playing while he worked.</p><p>His dance moves aren’t complicated—just a simple step side to side—but the magic lives in the shifts of his hips and slight flexes of his arms. What he lacks in elaboration, he makes up for in his voice, rich and clear and enchanting. Rafael was a selective singer, only choosing specific moments to share his talent. And his Spanish is beautiful as is, but matched with his singing voice and the dancing, the soft pendulum gesture of his hips and the crisp steps he takes to match the movement, he may as well have put a spell on Sonny.</p><p>Rafael turns when he hears the door open and smiles. Sonny shuts the front door and takes his coat off before making his way over. “Hi,” he says, wrapping an arm around his waist. The second he stepped into the kitchen, he was surrounded by an aroma of smells. And Rafael is shrouded by them. Sonny buries his nose in his shoulder when Rafael hums and leans his head back.</p><p>“I figured I’d make dinner for you for being such a great uncle,” Rafael says.</p><p>“It smells good.” Sonny watches Rafael stir vegetables in a pan, the smell enticing him even more now that he’s so close. “What is it?”</p><p>Rafael smirks and bumps his hips back. “You’ll see.” Sonny pouts at the vague statement and pulls away; Rafael laughs and pats his shoulder. “Patience is a virtue, <em> caro mio</em>. I thought you of all people would know that.”</p><p>Sonny’s heart flutters at the Italian endearment and he presses a soft kiss to Rafael’s neck. He’ll let him keep his secrets—both culinary and dancing—if he’s going to call him names like that.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Your boyfriend’s a charmer.”</p><p>Sonny grins at his Nonna and pats her hand resting on his arm. He and Gina had taken a moment to get some shade from the July afternoon heat to talk with their grandmother while she did the same. “I think he’s more of a schmoozer, but his ego still likes it.”</p><p>Nonna chuckles and pulls him over for a peck on the cheek. Mia, Teresa’s daughter, was given a compromise for her graduation party: the more friends she invited, the more family members would have to come. Italian families were notorious for having multiple cousins, after all, and it gave Nonna Carisi a chance to see everyone, not just one child’s family.</p><p>“I didn’t think he’d come,” Gina says with a musing hum. “Family functions seem below him.”</p><p>“It’s complicated,” Sonny settles for, more for Rafael’s privacy than anything. His boyfriend isn’t around—where is he?—to shoo away the questions of his origins. “Actually, I dunno where he is.”</p><p>Gina chuckles under her breath. “Probably escaped the crazy.”</p><p>Sonny scoffs and nudges her. “Like you aren’t part of the problem.”</p><p>“I saw him chatting with Teresa earlier,” Nonna offers.</p><p>“What’s his salary?” Gina jokes.</p><p>Sonny rolls his eyes and spots their mother helping their father refill the cooler of drinks. “Hey, Ma!” Christine perks her head up when he calls for her over the music and chatter. “You see Raf anywhere?”</p><p>Christine scowls, not unlike the expression Sonny had worn seconds before. “If you quit yelling across the yard, I’ll tell you.”</p><p>“Ma, it’s hot!” Gina frowns. “Just tell him before Teresa yanks him away!”</p><p>“Really, at my kid’s party?” Teresa snaps from the patio table, where she and Tommy had been talking with two of their cousins. “I would never steal Sonny’s boyfriend!”</p><p>“Also,” Sonny says to Gina in a speaking voice, “he’s gay. I’m pretty sure he told you that when <em> you </em> tried to flirt with him.”</p><p>Nonna laughs and starts to walk back to the patio. “Just like my kids to fight one another with irony.”</p><p>Gina huffs and shoves Sonny, who pushes back with his shoulder. Christine warns them with a single look over, the lack of an audible warning enough to get them to stop. It was Mia’s graduation party, after all, and there was no room for family arguments.</p><p>A few minutes later, Sonny is grabbing some dip for him, his sisters, and Tommy when he feels a soft head rest on his shoulder. Rafael, smiling and somehow still perfectly together despite the restless heat, appears at his side with a flush on his cheeks and eyes for only one person.</p><p>“There you are,” Sonny grins.</p><p>“Here I am,” Rafael chuckles. He practically rips the cap off a water bottle and downs a good portion of it. “I’ve had the unfortunate pleasure of being trapped by eighteen-year-olds with a thousand questions on living in Manhattan.”</p><p>“How’d you manage that?”</p><p>“I think it was around the time Teresa and I were talking about working in the city. I guess Mia and her friends overheard us because they <em> swarmed </em> me.” Rafael takes another long sip of water. “Saying how they live in Brooklyn, but it’s not the same as Manhattan, asking how I like it or for good places to eat. Asking if I’ve met so-and-so as if I’m an Oscar-winning actor and not a lawyer.”</p><p>“Coulda fooled me,” Sonny teases.</p><p>Rafael playfully pinches his arm. “It’s not my fault. They keep on asking for advice. On boys, dance moves, college experiences—”</p><p>“Dance moves?” A wry smile stretches across his face. “Really?”</p><p>Although it had been a year and a few months since they started dating, Rafael still kept his dancing rather quiet. The singing was an exception to Sonny’s requests, probably because Rafael knew how well he could sing and liked watching Sonny melt to his voice (even though it wasn’t hard to do in the first place, but the sentiment was there). The dancing was still a bit of a secret. Rafael could be spotted with some extra energy in his step, sometimes to silence and other times with a beat to lead him. Sonny was still hesitant to ask, if only because he remembered how embarrassed he had been to be caught the first time. Rafael would talk to him about it when he felt comfortable.</p><p>For now, the only thing he says in response is an unimpressed glare and a sigh. “It was that or drag show etiquette. Which, actually, they might need to know about too.”</p><p>“If you have lessons on any Latin dances, I better be invited.”</p><p>Rafael chuckles at that and kisses him. “Try and make it yourself and I’ll see if I can fit you in.”</p><p>Sonny doesn’t catch Rafael showing Mia’s friends how to dance—not so much because he wasn’t looking, but because he and his sisters spent the rest of the time between his conversation with Rafael and dinner to try and steal food from the kitchen. He ends up finding him before dinner in the living room, where an eager Sofia, Tommy and Bella’s daughter, is hopping up and down in front of him. Rafael is typically bothered by small children demanding his attention, but with Sofia, he’s anything but. He’s squatting down so he can hold her hands and help the toddler stand. Sonny can’t help but smile when he realizes Sofia is leading, moving somewhat in time with a rhythm and Rafael matching her bobs and sways. Both of them are grinning, Sofia big and toothy, Rafael fond and amused. Sonny’s heart twists at how precious the scene is.</p><p>He doesn’t realize they’re dancing to something until he gets closer and hears it for himself, the song coming from the Bluetooth speaker on top of the entertainment center. He recognizes Selena’s voice almost immediately, right when Rafael joins in himself. Sonny leans against the entryway and watches them, both of them focused on dancing with one another than anything else.</p><p>“<em>Baila esta cumbia</em>,” Rafael recites, the melodic tone of his voice blending perfectly with Selena’s.</p><p>“<em>Baila!</em>” Sofia repeats, hopping out of rhythm with excitement at the proud smile she earns.</p><p>“<em>Muy bien, chica. </em> Do you like to dance?”</p><p>Sofia nods vigorously, reciting “dance” in a whispered mantra. Like every other toddler, she was experiencing huge bursts of energy that she had no idea how to control. Tommy and Bella had found dancing to be a good way to wear her out, so music was constantly playing in their apartment. Her favorite band so far, much to her parents’ pleasure, was Queen, but she had a strange fascination with The Doors and had fallen asleep on more than one occasion to Alice In Chains.</p><p>Rafael pulls out his phone and a few seconds later, the song changes from Selena to the song Sonny had walked in on Rafael dancing to in his office a year and a half ago. Sofia hops and cheers at the sound coming from the speaker. Sonny’s laugh is caught by Rafael, who gives him a shy smile and a wink before he lifts Sofia into the air.</p><p>The music flows through Rafael like a wave, and he transforms it into an effortless performance of grace. His legs move almost on their own accord, stepping in place twice before sliding to the side and repeating, one hand supporting Sofia and the other holding her hand. Sofia’s legs kick and swing as Rafael twirls her around. He doesn’t make any big swooping motions, just adding enough of a spin to make her feel like dancing. It definitely works, as she won’t stop giggling, and he grins when she shimmies in his arms.</p><p>“<em>Bamboleo!</em>” Sofia yells, repeating the title of the chorus as she throws her arms in the air.</p><p>Sonny steps in and tickles her sides when Rafael swings by him. Sofia shrieks with excitement, and Sonny swoops her easily into his arms. Rafael chuckles when she pouts and reaches for him again. “We can dance after dinner, <em> chica</em>, <em> te lo prometo</em>.” He holds out his pinky finger to her, and Sofia eagerly grabs it with her pinky. Sonny’s heart melts at the sight, from the warm smile on Rafael’s face to the “<em>prometo!</em>” Sofia gives him. If he wasn’t in love with Rafael Barba before, he definitely is now.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You’re moving too fast.”</p><p>“Augh. Show me again?”</p><p>“Try this. Put your hand here and hold yourself like this.”</p><p>Sonny steps back to let Rafael get into position, his back straight and his arms raised. When Rafael moves, he steps forward and then to the side, left arm raised and right one outstretched. He moves his hips at the same time, but the movement is slow and deep, swinging left to right. When he returns in front of Sonny, he has to earn his attention again, because Sonny is staring at his hips and unable to look anywhere else.</p><p>“Abuelita isn’t going to appreciate your birthday present if you’re staring at my ass the entire time.”</p><p>Sonny pouts and gets into position. It had been his idea to learn to rumba and dance to one of Abuelita’s favorites for her birthday. Even if he wasn’t going to be as good as he wanted, and even though their apartment has been set up specifically for Rafael’s lesson, he hopes he can bring some good to a family that will soon be his as well.</p><p>“Let’s try again,” Rafael offers, and Sonny gets into position.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It’s just a Saturday focused on tidying their apartment. Rafael is sweeping the floors and Sonny is doing laundry. The playlist they had turned on while they cleaned sifts between a variety of songs from different eras and genres and artists. Sonny is folding the clothes from the first batch in the dryer when he hears Rafael’s voice pick up with Beyoncé’s. “Ego” had been added as a joke, but Sonny knows Rafael loves it more than he lets on, both for the lyrics and the artist singing them.</p><p>Sonny hums along to the song and finishes folding the freshly dried clothes so that he can put in another round. He comes back from putting the clothes away and catches Rafael dancing in the living room, hips swinging and voice melodic as he sweeps the broom across the floor. Sonny stops in the hallway and watches him, hypnotized in the flow of energy from his arms and legs. He’s a force on his own, but when he’s dancing, there are no words good enough to describe the magic within. Rafael sways like a pendulum, no inf in perfect tune with the music, from the firm shape of his biceps to the thick outline of his thighs. Sonny wishes he could watch him forever.</p><p>Rafael must feel him watching, because he glances over and chuckles when Sonny hurriedly returns to the laundry closet. Sonny hears him abandon the broom and walk over but he doesn’t react until a pair of arms wrap low around his waist. He smirks at the warmth instantly caught between them. “I know I’m tall enough to look like a tree, but there’s no eucalyptus here.”</p><p>Rafael hums. “I’m not looking for any. I caught my fiancé ogling me and wanted to ask him to dance with me.”</p><p>“Really. I wonder why. You’re probably really handsome or something.” Sonny turns in Rafael’s arms and responds with a mocking gasp. “You are!”</p><p>Rafael rolls his eyes and tugs him closer. “If you’re going to be rude, I’ll dance by myself. I don’t have any problem with it.”</p><p>“Hmm, self-service, huh? Do you want that for later tonight as well?” Sonny cackles when Rafael shoves him away with a huff. “What, it’s a genuine question!”</p><p>“I want a divorce,” Rafael says as he returns to the living room. Sonny follows him, if only to fulfill his request and join him for a dance or two.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“And now, for their first dance as husbands, Rafael and Sonny Barba-Carisi.”</p><p>They talked about their first dance for a while. They didn’t want a dance that was elaborate or something that would go viral. Instead, they decided to focus on holding each other and moving to the music. As soon as Rafael led them to the center of the reception’s dance floor, Sonny wrapped him in his arms and bowed his head to rest their foreheads together.</p><p>Billy Joel’s voice croons around them, listing all the different ways they’ll love each other just the way they are. The song had found them among a greatest hits collection, and neither of them could hold back from making it the first song they danced to.</p><p>Rafael squeezes his arms around Sonny’s middle and lets out a soft sigh before he burrows into his neck. Sonny holds him closer and rests his cheek atop his head, the aroma of his cologne colliding with the sweet hint of caramel he had grabbed before they were introduced to their guests as a married couple. Which is still an odd thought—Sonny thinks about pinching himself to make sure this is real. But the wedding band on his finger beats against his veins every time he ponders it.</p><p>They sway to the beat, Sonny keeping his feet aligned with Rafael’s without looking at them every four seconds. It’s just the two of them, forever entwined, sharing a moment for themselves as their life as a married couple starts to prepare. Sonny is honored he gets the chance to dance with Rafael, after he observed him turning his hips or sliding across the floor with minimal effort, whether he was by himself or goading Sonny into joining him. And how could he say no to a handsome man with green eyes like that?</p><p>Rafael looks back as the end of the song nears. He mouths the words to Sonny in one last layer of security to their space. Sonny kisses each word that forms, grinning when Rafael leans his head back and laughs. They share one more swing to their song in perfect unison: swaying, swaying, because they prefer to live their lives that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songs referenced in this fic: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXbrXRIr2F4">Bamboleo, by Gipsy Kings</a>, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bqi7DSA1Vd4">Baila Esta Cumbia, by Selena</a>, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbnPkK76Ask">Ego, by Beyoncé</a>, and <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaA3YZ6QdJU">Just The Way You Are, by Billy Joel</a><br/>I also took inspiration from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrlq0FnXmhE">this rumba intro vid</a> and <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXpnuyqloKU">this mambo vid</a> to map out the steps because dancing can be difficult to write whew</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>